All we are
by Fringster
Summary: He was a man, sharp, beautiful, always in control and very much taken. I was a girl, fresh out of Hogwarts, on a paths to perhaps becoming something at one point or another, with no experience, pathetic love life and keen ability to substitute everything with books. This is the story of how we came to be, because that is all we are, all will ever be, right? A story.


It – or they perhaps – started at Pansy Parkinson's birthday party. Hermione had come as Harry's date (despite the situation between the two being rather awkward) and had to admit she was having a great time. She had just finished school, was eighteen and decided that maybe, just for the one night, she might as well toss all her worries and insecurities behind and just enjoy herself. Seated between a very drunk Ginny Weasley - who was currently being groped by equally (if not more) drunk Theodor Nott - and Draco Malfoy Hermione had a shocking yet intense feeling of fitting in. Downing another round of God knows what, courtesy of the very Malfoy sitting next to her (who as Hermione suspected might be very surprised at the bill once he would look at it sober in the morning – or judging by his state maybe early afternoon) the group cheered and shouted across the whole pub. No one took notice really – in the middle of muggle London, a bunch of twenty year olds screaming on top of their lungs in a bar hardly surprised anyone.

Suddenly Ginny jumped up on her chair (startling Theo immensely) and started swaying her hips. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny wildly gesturing towards the speakers. The familiar lines finally reached her brain and in a moment of pure abandonment she stood up on her chair and started dancing with the rest of the bar. …_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you… by now you should have somehow realized what you got to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do… about you now_… Hermione didn't even realize that she was singing the lyrics loudly while the rest of group watched and cheered at the dancing girls. Ginny was moving wildly, grinning at Hermione, who grinned back and looked around. Luna was standing on the chair just swaying in her own world, in a rhythm that was slightly off. Pansy joined them too; although she didn't know the song and neither did Theo who was copying the seductive feminine moves of the girls, which Hermione thought was hilarious (probably thanks to the obscene amount of alcohol – at least according to her standards – that she had consumed).

…_back be the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt… _

Lifting her hands up and closing her eyes, Hermione gave herself over to the music. When she opened again them she found herself staring straight down into the strikingly grey eyes of an intoxicated but amused Draco Malfoy. He clearly had no idea why that particular song caught the girls' attention but seemed to be enjoying the sight they provided. Watching Hermione intensely, he licked his lips and smirked. Hermione blushed as her eyes followed the glistening trail his tongue left but simultaneously questioned if he even realized whom he was watching. After the short but ego-lethal fiasco with Harry, she had mostly given up on herself as a feminine creature and decided to explore her swot side instead in the Ministry archives. Thankfully the alcohol silenced most of these doubts so when the song finished and Draco broke his gaze, Hermione plopped down on the chair and boldly finished his beer. He offered her a smile and turned back to his conversation.

It wasn't until a few moments later, while she was shouting across the table at Pansy who was currently perched on Harry's lap (Hermione had to look twice to ensure it was Harry as just a few drinks ago she could swear it was Ron with whom Pansy had been happily going out for three months), that she noticed what Pansy was trying to show her. Next to her Ginny was leaning over Theo in what looked like a strange insect copulation. "I thought he was gay!" Hermione mouthed at Pansy. Pansy threw her head back and laughed although Hermione wasn't entirely sure to what extent that was a reaction to her question and not Harry's administrations to her neck. Understanding that Pansy's attention might be occupied for a while she turned back to the couple on her right. Theo was a genius of very unsure sexual preferences, that much Hermione knew, and Ginny when drunk tended to get just a little slutty (Hermione reprimanded herself for thinking that about her friend, but her intoxicated brain didn't offer any other words for it).

In a an attempt to save what was left of Ginny's virtue (or rather reputation) she tried to pull the girl towards her, hoping to bring her to her original seat, but Ginny just swayed over onto Hermione forcing her to find leverage at the back of the chair next to her. Almost brushing Malfoy's behind she busied herself with reminding Ginny of all the reasons why attempting reproduction with Theo was a bad idea and tried to force some liquid down her throat. Unfortunately the least alcoholic beverage around was beer, which nevertheless caught Ginny's attention.

She wasn't the only one distracted however as in the exact moment, Hermione felt a hand on her knee moving in an unmistakably exploring manner. She whipped her head to the left but the blonde whose hand was now definitely caressing her knee and inching up towards her thigh seemed deep in conversation. Clearly her use of the chair next to her didn't go as unnoticed by its occupant as she had hoped. Shaking her head to clear her thought, Hermione was at loss what to do. Still leaning over Malfoy's chair to retain her balance with Ginny slumped over her front, Hermione couldn't really move. Meanwhile Malfoy's hand had proceeded to caress most of her inner thigh, and while he mostly stayed in safe-…r (Hermione corrected herself) zones, his fingers were stroking her in the most suggestive manner.

She tried to divert her attention by looking at Harry and Pansy, which didn't help much, as they were currently in the throes of intense kissing. Hermione felt the most foreign flush of excitement. Draco's hand never left her knee playfully stroking and rubbing and for a moment Hermione gave into her intoxication and watched the kissing couple across the table. She could se Pansy's hands buried in Harry's black hair, tugging him closer to her, while his hands gripped her ass and caressed her breast though the silvery top she wore. There was something about the passion of the moment, for the only description coming to Hermione's mind at the sight of Pansy was _devouring_. She usually didn't allow herself such intrusive behaviour but something about watching a couple kissing right in front of you was so much more exciting (she wouldn't allow herself to use the word _arousing_) than seeing it on screen.

Hermione flushed and losing herself in the moment, her hand, up until now resting on the chair, crept up to caress Malfoy's back. He leaned in unnoticeably and without giving any other signal his fingers shot up aiming straight for Hermione's core. Her eyes burst open at the feeling and for a moment couldn't decide if she thanked God or cursed the fact she was wearing trousers. Malfoy's hand now pressed and rubbed between her legs with no shame at all and Hermione (with loads of shame) had to admit her only reaction was laboured breathing and inching her legs closer together to intensify the feeling. Her own hand now under Draco's shirt was mimicking his movements on his back but he didn't really seem in any way affected which Hermione thought was most unfair. The building arousal, which thanks to the tight jeans she was wearing couldn't be fulfilled, made her most frustrated. She felt like she could burst if only his fingers could get through the thick fabric, her thoughts scattered and body on fire. She wanted him to press into her, consume her, and more than anything to answer that urgent call inside.

Just as suddenly the hand was gone, leaving behind a void of cold air and mounted tension. Hermione snatched her hand back and refocused on her surroundings. Everyone was holding a drink and cheering; Harry and Pansy mostly proper, Ginny upright but pale and Malfoy smirking. Sipping the liquid Ginny made a face and bolted in the direction of the bathroom. Feeling bold Hermione downed the shot as well and her hand found Malfoy's underneath the table, playing with his fingers and caressing the fine skin. It was much bigger than hers and clearly more experienced as in a moment she realized that no matter how innocent holding hands was most of the time (children in kindergarten held hands for Christ's sake!), what his fingers were doing to her hand was most indecent! They caressed, slid around her palm, leaving feather touches all over, ghosting over her wrist so she could feel her pulse going through the roof, stroking the tip of every single finger, interlocking them with his and returning to the cavern of her palm in a constant dance. How a man could make touching hands feel so suggestive she would never know. She was no match for him. If this was what he could do to her hand, what would she do to the rest of her body? She didn't dare even wonder. Looking at Malfoy from underneath her lashes, Hermione saw him chatting with Harry, clearly leaving the ball in her court. Not sure how to proceed, Hermione let go and mumbling about Ginny shot away from the table.

Unsurprisingly, Ginny was in the bathroom emptying her stomach, which allowed Hermione a moment to collect her wits. He was older than her, married and _Draco Malfoy_ for Christ's sake! On the other hand, no one had shown any interest in her for …almost eternity it seemed (or ever if she was being honest with herself) and her mind was on fire. Helping her friend she took her outside the bar and called for a taxi. It wasn't the first time for Ginny to end up like this but tonight, Hermione decided she was not quite ready to accompany her home. Walking down the stairs back into the bar her eyes searched for the mop of blonde hair. He was leaning against the wall, watching her descend, with Theo curled around him, clearly trying to get the blonde's attention.

"I should go home" Draco bit out.

"No yet," she replied and having no idea where the boldness came from, Hermione strictly shoved Theo away claiming his place and pressing herself against Draco. He looked down at her with an amused smirk and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Standing up on her toes Hermione placed one daring kiss on his neck to which he reacted with a cautious look around followed by sudden ferocity. Making a quick decision he tugged her in the direction of the bar where Pansy was ordering drinks. Grabbing the two shots Pansy left on the bar while she went to search for Harry, Draco offered one to Hermione and gave her a questioning look. Clearly what he saw was enough of an affirmation for him as he downed the shot, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the exit.

Once they reached outside he attacked her lips passionately. Hermione could hardly do anything but hold on for dear life and return his fervour. Looking around and clearly not satisfied with the audience, he seized her hand and pulled behind the closets corner. The moment they were out of sight he proceeded to throw her against the wall and ravish her lips. For a fleeting moment Hermione's one thought was how cliché this would sound and that being thrown against a wall was exactly as exciting as she always imagined it while reading romance novels – not that she would ever confess to actually opening one, or God forbid reading a few…repeatedly. The chain of thought was severed as Malfoy, well Draco really, progressed to tuck her into a near dark alcove where he didn't waste any time putting his hands underneath her shirt in frenzy, kneading her soft breasts. Hermione moaned feeling high from the alcohol and excitement surging though her head, which seemed to spur him on. Kissing her neck and grabbing her thighs they kept kissing until Hermione could feel her lips swollen.

Finally it seemed he satisfied some of the initial hunger as he took her hand and tugged her along down the dark street with the occasional late passerby. Sitting down on steps of a nearby church, Hermione stretched over Draco kissing him soundly. This time she took her time, reveling in the opportunity to explore this extremely attractive man who for some unclear reason chose her to ... to spend the night with. Draco Malfoy was known for being quite a man of the town, yet always careful about his reputation. The fact that what they've done was extremely reckless on his part went straight up her head clouding it at least as much as the alcohol. This was Ginny's field of expertise and Hermione felt a bit like she was watching it all through a looking glass. Breathing in the spring crisp night air with a touch of his cologne allowed her thoughts to finally catch up with her in a heady combination of the usual self-deprecation, marvel at the night's turn out, alcohol, boldness and want. Exhausted they rested against the steps and Draco lit up a cigarette. Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"I thought you fancied Ginny," she ended up blurting out, surprising even herself as she hoped to keep that bit of thought process to her own insecure brain. He looked up at her and smiled enigmatically. Then he reached for her hand, which she thought overtly romantic until he turned her wrist, looked at her watch and stood up.

"Gotta go, princess," he said and pecked her lips. Waving for a cab he turned around and smirked.

"Thanks for tonight. And just so you know, you are definitely the sexiest of them all," and with that he was gone, leaving Hermione slightly dazed with a burning cigarette in her hand.


End file.
